Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Seran los quince años de Sora...¿que le regalara Yamato?. Fanfic a duo por L.I.T. y rikasora para Grace por su cumpleaños


**Este es un fic que hicimos a dúo mi mama (L.I.T.) y yo para nuestra querida Grace que cumple años!!!, grace espero que te guste porque lo hicimos con mucho cariño para ti y que también te haya gustado el video que hice -.Dejen reviews…**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

Aún siendo todo un casanova, un mujeriego y todo lo había y por haber de lo que me catalogan acá en Odiaba cuando se trata de ella me cuesta decidirme. Si como oyen yo Yamato Ishida el chico play boy de Odiaba, el sueño de todas las jóvenes tengo un dilema.

Todo comenzó ya hace dos semanas cuando llegó con su invitación para sus 15 años; aunque ella nunca hubiera sido una chica que se preocupaba con esas boberías, los quince años eran muy importante para cualquier chica y aunque me duela admitirlo ella es una chica.

FlashBack

-Hola chicos-murmuró una voz angelical para los oídos del joven músico.

-Sora que haces tan temprano por acá?- preguntó un chico de cabello castaño muy alborotado.

-Chicos les traigo la invitación para mi fiesta de quince años es que quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en tenerla-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-_Vaya me encanta cuando sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya soy capaz de perderme y desear verla siempre así sonriendo para mí-pensaba el chico rubio._

-Yamato-decía Taichi

-Ahhhh me llamaban?- musitó el ojiazul

-Desde hace media hora lo estaba haciendo y eso que use mi voz al máximo y no nos hacías caso….Mmmm quien sabe en que estabas pensando- aclaró el chico y le dio un pequeña mirada pícara a su mejor amigo.

-Que demonios estás diciendo Tai….

-Toma Yama, acá está tu invitación –le dijo la chica pelirroja con un poco de carmín en sus mejillas.

Dada la última invitación a su otro mejor amigo salió disparada para la práctica de tennis además que no tenía ganas de perderse tan temprano en aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-Y cuando es la fiesta? –cuestionó el moreno

-Déjame ver-dijo el rubio- el 25 de marzo –suspiro al acordarse de que ese día tenía una presentación

-Fin flashback

Vaya jamás pensé que aquel lugar en donde fuera a tocar ese día sería el mismo donde estaría ella celebrando sus quince primaveras.

Aún recuerdo que el mismo día que nos entrego la invitación a Taichi y a mí se los dio al resto del grupo y como Tachikawa hizo un alboroto ya que ella por ser su mejor amiga tenía que haber sido la primera en recibirla. Pero ella le dio una pequeña mentira diciéndole que no lo hizo porque nos vio inicialmente a nosotros.

Pero bueno ya falta una semana para dicho evento y yo aún practicando con mi banda no logro decidir que va a ser mi regalo para mi musa, para la chica única chica que ha logrado sacarme tres sonrisas seguidas en un mismo día; aunque es cierto que yo sonrió de vez en cuando pero esas sonrisas son de pura máscara nadie conoce una verdadera sonrisa mía.

-Oye Ishida que te pasa-murmuró uno de mis compañeros de grupo

-Nada –musité y termine de cantar.

En ese preciso momento entro nuestro manager por la puerta del lugar de ensayo.

-Bueno muchachos, ya me llego las indicaciones para la fiesta del 25. Vaya en verdad no son muy exigentes excepto por una canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"

-Y porque no podemos olvidar esa canción –preguntó Akira

-Muy simple porque la cumpleañera fue la que pidió y cuando lo hizo le brillaron los ojos, les digo es una chica muy linda aunque tiene unos ojos de un color extraño –culminó el manager y salió de la sala.

-Vaya nos ponen a cantar una canción tan romántica sabiendo que nosotros no tocamos esa clase de música, Yamato podrías haberte negado profundamente a cantarla –murmuró otro de mis compañeros de grupo

-Me da igual –murmuré y me dispuse a irme de aquel sitio

Así paso otra semana de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era 25 y me encontraba alistando todas las cosas para la fiesta en la cual íbamos a tocar y la verdad me sentía mal por no ir a su fiesta y aunque intente buscar un presente para ella no lo encontré no hubo nada que llenará las expectativas que buscaba en aquello porque el solo pensar que era para ella me hacía comportarme caprichosamente al final decidí hacer otro cosa, algo que sabía que la haría más feliz aunque supe que no lo podría hacer el día de su fiesta o sino el día siguiente.

-Vamonos ya, tienen que ensayar-ordenó nuestro manager. Tome mi guitarra y me encamine a la camioneta que nos esperaba a la salida.

-¿Por qué precisamente este día tengo una presentación? ¿Por qué no otro día?-me pregunté sin poder olvidarla.

Parece ser que soy el único que falta por salir, si pudiera saldría corriendo de ahí para poder ir con Sora. Cae una foto de entre mis cosas. La recojo, es una que Hikari nos tomó a Sora y a mi en nuestro primer día en la secundaria, ambos teníamos nuestro uniforme. Ella con su misma sonrisa radiante y contagiadota, con...

-¡Yamato!-mi manager me habló-¡apúrate o llegaremos tarde!-se notaba enfadado por mi retraso.

-¡voy!-grité al momento que salía corriendo. Nos subimos a la camioneta encaminándonos hacia el salón para dar últimos ensayos y acomodar los instrumentos y el equipo.

6:00 p.m…A esa hora Sora debe estar en la iglesia..me siento tan mal de no estar ahí con ella,

-Yamato vamos a comenzar el ensayo-me sacó de mis pensamientos Akira.

-Oh claro-colocó mi guitarra y tomó el micrófono.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Hoy es la fiesta de quince años de…

-Sora-me interrumpe él-¿no es asi?-asiento con la cabeza.

-Si, pero tenemos este compromiso y no podemos echarnos para atrás.

Con ese ultimo comentario comenzamos el ensayo, primero nuestras habituales canciones, perfectas y sin el mas mínimo error.

-Bien ahora…-nuestro manager se encontraba sentado escuchándonos y sacó un papel-la canción "me cuesta tanto olvidarte"

-Bien-me dije y uno de mis compañeros de banda comenzó con una suave melodía en el teclado-entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo..-comienzo a cantar con voz suave. Mi única inspiración es Sora, mis amigos y hasta mi manager se sorprenden de que la canté con mucho sentimiento y profundidad. Akira seguro pensara que me inspiro en Sora y que hasta se la dedico a ella.

-Excelente-nuestro manager aplaudía y mostraba una sonrisa que rara vez veíamos-felicidades Yamato, cantas esa canción con tanta profundidad.

Ya pronto llegarían los invitados y demás personas...no quería ver a nadie asi que fui al patio trasero. Había muchos árboles y una alberca, era un salón muy grande y lujoso.

-Sora perdóname-susurré, sentía culpa de no poder estar con ella. Yo era el único que no estaba-mejor le llamo-me disponía a marcar un numero cuando fui interrumpido por Akira.

-¿Por qué no vienes adentro?-me preguntó.

-No, no tengo ganas.

-Bueno esta bien-y se alejó de ahí.

Permanecía sentado, habían pasado varios minutos, dejaba que el viento golpeara ligeramente mi rostro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba risas y platicas provenientes de adentro, oía carros llegar y mas y mas personas llegaban.

-La cumpleañera tiene buenos gustos para escoger esa canción, me hace recordar a Sora-murmuré.

Solo de imaginarla radiante con su vestido…sus ojos tan brillantes y su sonrisa tan dulce. Si pudiera saldría corriendo de aquí con ella, con mi único amor, con mi cielo. Comencé a recordar lindas cosas que pasamos juntos..extraño ¿no?

Una de ellas fue hace poco…en la que los dos planeamos asustar al pobre de Taichi…jaja nos dolió el estomago de tanto reír..pero en fin, en unos cuantos minutos comienzo a cantar..empezaremos con esa canción.

Ya son las 7:30…el cielo esta oscuro, ya anocheció. Uno de mis compañeros me habla, ya es hora de cantar, ya había bailado su vals aquella quinceañera…que ironía asisto a una fiesta de quince años y no es Sora aquella chica…

-Vamos Yamato-mi manager sale para llevarme adentro…

Hay un pequeño telón, me da la sensación como si estuviéramos en un teatro…todos nos ponemos en nuestra posición.

-Una, dos…tres-digo y comienza a abrirse el telón al tiempo que comienzan a tocar el teclado.

Casi me voy de espaldas al ver a los presentes, son los chicos y Sora, igual de sorprendidos que yo…pero mi sorpresa se esfuma al verla, tal y como la imagine de linda, el vestido acentúa perfectamente su figura ya de una adolescente, sus ojos carmesí, sus mejillas con un ligero rubor y sus labios pintados con un sutil tono rosado.

-Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo con tendencia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordar-comienzo con el mismo sentimiento y dulzura que la primera vez que lo canté. Sin duda Sora era la que había escogido esa canción.

Ella posa su mirada en mí y por consecuencia quedo hipnotizado, una vez de tantas otras que he quedado, sigo cantando y ella tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto-cantó esto penetrando mas mi mirada en la suya ella lo nota y se voltea por un instante, esta sonrojada, sonrió por esto.

Por fin termino la canción y ella va hacia mí abrazándome…

-Gracias Yamato, que lindo regalo-me abraza más fuerte, ni yo mismo sabía que si asistiría a la fiesta de Sora-por un momento creí que no vendrías-me dijo melancólica.

-Pero aquí estoy-le sonreí-felices quince años.

-Gracias-me susurro y me estremecí.

Continué cantando las canciones habituales mientras los demás bailaban. Solo veía a Sora, cada uno de sus movimientos y sonreía y se ruborizaba cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

Por fin termine de cantar, tomo agua para refrescar mi garganta y salgo al patio, hace un poco de frío, ya son las 9:30 p.m., veo a la plateada luna en el cielo y las estrellas alrededor de ella. Me recuesto cerca de un árbol…me alegro de poder haber estado con Sora.

-¿Por qué tan solo?-me pregunta picaramente Sora.

-Sora-me sorprendo al verla-debes entrar hace mucho frío aquí.

-No, solo quiero hacerte compañía ¿puedo?-me pregunta y como negarlo, asiento y se sienta a mi lado, batalla un poco por el vestido pero al fin lo logra.

Al verla temblar un poco me quito el saco que tengo y se lo pongo encima.

-Yamato no deb…-pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-Tranquila, no quiero que te enfermes por el frío.

-Ay Yamato-me ve tiernamente-gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que-le digo, tengo tantas ganas de decirle lo que siento.

-Que lindo cantaste, no creí que tu fueras a cantar esa canción-ella rompe el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado y sabes a quien se la dedique.

-No lo se ¿a quien?-me pregunta un poco nerviosa.

-A ti-le susurro.

-¿A mi?

-Si-le digo-Sora yo estoy enamorado de ti.

-Eh-se sorprende al decirle esto y luego sonríe de manera extraña pero linda a la vez. Se acerca poco a poco a mi…me pongo rojo como tomate.

Sus manos toman las mías y se detiene cuando nuestras caras están a pocos milímetros. Luego se dirige a mi oído y susurra..

-Yo también te amo.

Nuevamente quedamos frente a frente pero no por mucho tiempo ya que yo doy el primer paso y la beso tiernamente, la siento un poco tímida. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos.

-Sora me has hecho tan feliz-abro los ojos y veo como ella poco a poco los abre.

-Y tu a mi-esta un poco tímida aun.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-Es que este fue mi primer beso-me dice sonrojada.

-¿Ah si?-la veo picaramente y le robo un beso, rápido pero con la misma ternura que el primero-pues no besas tan mal-le digo burlón.

-No Yamato-me da un leve golpe y esta roja como tomate.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro tontito-ahora es ella quien me besa.

FIN

**¿Qué les parecio? Si primita querida le puse el mismo titulo de la canción del video!!! Esa canción que nos encanta tanto.**


End file.
